


My DragonKnight

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Scheming, forum conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: When Sansa gets some hate on her fanfiction, Jon agrees to vet the comments for her. He gets a bit carried away, much to the amusement of Theon, Rickon and Margaery...





	My DragonKnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Also, I don't know everyone's name on here so everyone who supported me on tumblr the other night when I was on the verge of deleting a fic, this is for you. I love the Jonsa fandom.  
> When people give you hate, make a fic from it ;)

Jon barely managed to move his body back against the wall as Sansa rushed past him, sniffling and covering her eyes. He blinked as she slammed the bathroom door shut and looked up and down the corridor as if that could explain what had just happened.

He shook his head in confusion as he went to dump his bags in Robb’s room. He had been staying at the Starks’ for Christmas ever since he was a child. He did have family on his dad’s side of the family but he had never met them or had any contact with them. And he and his father had barely gotten along as it was, more often than not, Jon was dumped with a babysitter growing up as his Dad worked. And then he met Robb at Primary School and the Starks practically claimed him as their own.

Although, he is glad he isn’t related to the Starks because that would make his crush on Sansa ten time worse.

He cleared his throat as he stood outside the bathroom door, rapping his knuckles gently on the door and waiting for a reply. He could hear her blowing her nose and the odd sniffle.

“Sans? You alright?” he asked gently, leaning against the frame as he waited.

“People suck,” she murmured after a moment. Jon laughed before he could stop himself.

“Yeah,” he agreed before he sobered up again, putting his hands in his pockets. “Is someone bothering you?”

“No…well, urgh, it is so stupid!” she returned. He heard her blow her nose again, followed by the flush of the toilet and then the running of the tap. The lock clicked and then Sansa was there, red-eyed and blotchy face. “They said horrible things about my story!”

“Oh,” Jon said, tilting his head to the side. “When did you start writing for real? You were talking about it for ages!”

He was proud of her. She had always wanted to be a writer but had never had the courage to write a full story. It had taken five years of Robb’s never-ending reassurance that she was talented, her parents unwavering encouragement to support her and Arya’s promises of threatening any publisher that would reject her (she swears she was joking but Jon wouldn’t like to bet on it) for Sansa to even start writing short stories for the newspaper. But that had been what the newspaper wanted her to write, not Sansa’s own wishes.

“Yeah and this is why!” she snapped, shaking her head. “Sorry.”

“Its okay, you’re upset,” he replied, looking at his shoes. “So…uh…actually, will we go somewhere better to talk?”

“Yeah, come to my room and I’ll show you it,” she replied.

Jon swallowed thickly as his brain decided at that moment to respond to her words by reliving every dirty fantasy he had ever had that starred Sansa Stark.

There were a lot.

“So,” she said as she opened the door and went to her desk. Jon closed the door softly behind him, pushing his hands in his pockets. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow at him and he coughed awkwardly, walking over to her. He rested a hand on the back of her chair as she turned the laptop screen towards him.

“Don’t judge but I…I wrote some fanfiction,” she mumbled, blushing slightly and avoiding his eyes.

“It is still writing,” Jon said with a shrug. “I don’t think it matters if it is fanfiction or original, it still takes time and effort.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, her blush still colouring her cheeks. She took a breath then. “Anyway, these people were commenting. And well, people were really nice at first….but then…then someone came on and said it wasn’t original, that I had stolen someone else’s idea. And then they said it made no sense and was stupid.”

“What?” Jon said, leaning over to read the comments, already feeling angry on her behalf.

_This was someone else’s story first! You just stole someone else’s work. And this isn’t even good, you’re just jealous of someone else’s talent!_

_Why would you waste your time with this crap?_

_This is so stupid. Like he would ever be with her! You people need to accept what is canon and stop writing this crap. It isn’t even good!_

“Jeez,” Jon murmured, having to take a step back as the comments kept coming. Sansa was looking away from the screen, hand curled at her mouth and looking as though she was on the verge of tears again. “They’re just sad, pathetic people Sansa. Don’t take any notice of them.”

“This is why I didn’t want to write,” she sighed, covering her eyes with her hands. Jon gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Urgh, I’m going to delete the story.”

“No,” Jon said suddenly, reaching for her hand as it went for the mouse. She blinked at how his hand curled around her own and then glanced up at him. He gave an awkward cough and let it go. “Sorry…I don’t think you should let them win. You’re talented Sansa and you should continue this.”

“Thanks Jon,” she grinned. “But ….uh…would you mind…reading the comments first from now on and letting me know if there is something bad? I don’t think I could deal with anymore negativity right now.”

“Oh, uh sure. Do I need an account?” he asked.

“I’ll set one up,” she replied with a smile.

***

He greeted Robb and Theon when they came in the door. Theon was Robb’s best friend and lived over in the next street. He was at the Stark’s house almost as much as Jon. Robb went through to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks while Theon and Jon went through to the living room to set up the games console.

Rickon wandered through, half a Refresher bar in his hand while he chewed loudly on the other. He blinked at the television as Theon set up and then went to sit in the armchair on the other side of the room.

“Can I join in?” he asked.

“Yeah sure,” Theon replied as Robb came back through with the drinks and snacks, setting them on the table.

Jon took his phone out when it buzzed and saw a text from Sansa saying she had set up an account for him. He barely bit back a laugh, a choked cough escaping his lips and causing the others to glance at him curiously.

_SnowWolf96._

Original Sansa, he thought with a grin as the doorbell went and Robb went to answer it. And then Margaery Tyrell, Sansa’s best friend appeared, hand resting on the doorframe as she poked her head into the room to give a wave and smile.

“Want anything Marge?” Robb asked.

“No, I’m good. Sansa text before I got here to say she was almost ready so,” she smiled, moving to sit on the edge of the sofa.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Robb said and disappeared, the sound of the bathroom door closing.

Sansa came breezing through, shrugging her jacket on her shoulders. She smiled at Jon. “Thanks for earlier Jon,” she said, squeezing his shoulder.

He could feel Rickon and Theon staring at him and willed himself not to blush under their scrutiny or the fact Sansa was touching him.

“Yeah, uh no problem. I’ll take care of it,” he replied, his own lips lifting in a smile. Margaery gave Sansa a sidelong look, a small smirk appearing on her face.

“My dragonknight,” she teased before she left with Margaery.

Jon swallowed. When they had played together as children, she had often called him that whenever he had saved her from the monster and placed a flower in her hair. He shifted slightly, aware of Theon and Rickon staring at him. There was another moment of silence where Jon stared determinedly at his phone. And then…

“Dragonknight?” Theon questioned, barely biting back a grin. Rickon had less control, bursting into laughter that had him holding his stomach. Yup, so Rickon knew about the nickname then. Robb or Arya probably told him. Or Bran...Bran never could keep a secret.

“Oh, shut up!” Jon bit out, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry!” Theon replied, holding his hands up before he grinned again. “Don’t get your lance or anything!”

Rickon doubled over, practically shrieking with tears streaming down his face and Robb looked slightly concerned when he entered the room. He blinked at his brother, who tried to wave off his concern, while still subject to his uncontrollable laughter.

Theon set up the characters and Jon barely managed to glare as he chose the Knight character for Jon. He regarded Jon with a smug look as he popped a handful of jelly beans in his mouth. Jon made a vow to kill Theon’s character first.

When Robb left to refill the drinks, Jon took his phone out to check the comments on the fanfiction website, forgetting that Theon would be able to see everything. His phone was taken from his hands before he could stop it, Theon grinning ear to ear.

“Are you writing fanfiction?” he asked.

“No,” Jon snapped. “It is Sansa’s. She’s had some trouble with commenters.”

“Oh I see,” Theon said with a laugh as he tossed the phone back at Jon.

“What?” Jon asked as he picked up his phone.

“Nothing… Dragonknight,” Theon smirked. Jon rolled his eyes.

***

_SnowWolf96: Fuck you. How dare you speak to people like that? This story means something to the author and you get some cheap thrill coming here and trying to hurt their feelings. Go back under your rock._

He took a deep breath shaking his head. Man, this was ridiculous. He was so annoyed and hurt on Sansa’s behalf at what these trolls were saying on her story. And seeing how it had upset Sansa had made him even more mad. He had begun replying to some of the harsher ones, the ones determinedly trying to bring Sansa down for no better reason than hurting others made them feel better about themselves. He knew it was stupid to get involved but gods, he couldn’t stand the thought of Sansa so upset, especially over something so special to her.

_PrinceJoy101: Where is the sex?_

_Feral_dog05: Where are the dragons?_

_SnowWolf96: Why does there need to be sex? The characters clearly love each other anyway!_

_PrinceJoy101: Borrrrrriiiiiiiing!_

_SnowWolf96: And why would there be dragons? It is set in 21 st century England!_

_Feral_dog05: *yawn* people lack imagination these days. Dragons are cool, this should have dragons!_

Your mother should have swallowed you but hey, life doesn’t always go well, Jon thought bitterly feeling his anger rising again.

_Kiss_from_a_Rose: I for one love it. And I love you!_

Hold.

The fuck.

Up.

Who was this?

_Kiss_from_a_Rose: I love your profile picture._

_Kiss_from_a_Rose: And you live so close!_

_Kiss_from_a_Rose: You seeing anyone? We should get a coffee sometime!_

Jon scoffed. Sansa wasn’t stupid enough to fall for that. And they sounded dumb anyway. Dumb pick-up lines and dumb username about kisses and flowers. Dumb, dumb …Dumbo!

Oh no, wait, that elephant had suffered enough than to be loaded with this idiot.

***

“See you guys later!” Sansa chimed as she came through to get her car keys. Theon waved even as he bit into his sandwich and Rickon barely shrugged as he looked at his phone. Arya blinked at her sister.

“Where are you off to?” her sister asked.

“Going for a coffee with a friend,” Sansa replied casually.

Jon spat his coffee out with an undignified snort causing Arya to raise her eyebrows. Theon and Rickon smirked, the latter barely able to hold his laughter in. Sansa frowned, moving to pat his shoulder sympathetically.

“Are you alright?” she asked as he continued to cough.

“Yeah,” he managed to choke out eventually. He cleared his throat. “Um…so…coffee huh?...I…I like coffee…”

_What the fuck Jon?_

“Smooth,” Theon snorted while Rickon disguised his laughter with a cough. He grinned as everyone looked at him in confusion except Jon who was glaring at him. He pointed at the plate of fudge Catelyn had made. “The fudge is really smooth.”

“Yeah, well I would say I would try it later but you two and Robb always scoff the treats!” Sansa retorted as she turned to leave.

“So…is it a boyfriend she’s seeing?” Jon asked, hoping he sounded casual. Arya tilted her head to the side, looking as though she was trying to work something out.

“You know, I think she mentioned someone the other night,” Theon replied with a click of his fingers.

“Yeah, she definitely mentioned a date,” Rickon agreed, returning to his phone.

Jon scowled.

“She never mentioned anything to me!” Arya said, hurt evident in her voice. They had become closer recently and it must have upset her to think Sansa was keeping something from her.

“You were out,” Rickon replied quickly. “She’ll tell you later I’m sure.”

“She better,” Arya warned as she left the room.

“So…so is it serious?” Jon prompted, hand trailing along the edge of the counter, looking nervously at his shoes.

“Well you know what coffee can be code for,” Theon winked. Jon contemplated dumping the rest of his own coffee on Theon's head, but he really didn’t think Catelyn’s wrath would be worth it.

***

_Kiss_from_a_Rose: Thanks for meeting up with me yesterday. I’m so glad you shared the plot details with me. That took a lot of guts._

The pencil snapped between his fingers as he glared at the screen of his laptop, the pieces dropping on the table. Theon glanced up from his phone with a raised eyebrow, Rickon smirked over his homework books.

“Willas was so happy to see you!” Margaery’s voice drifted through. Jon blinked.

Margaery was from a family that was descended from the House of Lancaster, the red rose county in England. They still had heirlooms and things with the rose on it and were fiercely proud of their heritage. And Willas was Margaery’s brother…

That little shit.

Sansa and Margaery entered the room, taking a seat on the sofa once Theon moved his legs to make room.

“Oh it was so lovely to see him,” Sansa gushed. “He is so sweet.”

Jon’s face scrunched up in disapproval and disgust. Fuck Willas and his sweetness. Fuck him with his stupid roses! Ha, that would hurt! So Willas was sweet, what did that matter? Jon could be sweet! He was defending her online wasn’t he? He was her dragonknight!

“I’m going to pop to the bathroom,” Sansa said quickly. Margaery smiled, taking out her phone.

Jon should be looking up things for his essay but he was so consumed with this stupid comment section. He refreshed the page again, hand resting on his chin as he waited. He was going to take the next troll so hard they would…they would … go somewhere beaten trolls go. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

_PrinceJoy101: Still no sex? Have you ever had sex?_

_Feral_dog05: No dragons either. You could at least have a unicorn._

_SnowWolf96: You guys are ridiculous! Just piss off already!_

_Feral_dog05: Alright, DragonKnight! Lol!_

Hold on.

“Shit!” Rickon said. Jon looked up at Rickon’s wide eyes, across to Theon who was shaking his head at the boy and then Margaery who was barely hiding a smile.

“You…you little shits!” he snarled just as Sansa came back into the room with Arya close behind.

“What is going on?” Sansa asked, looking around.

“These guys!” Jon hissed, hand gesturing in a circle from Rickon, to Theon, to Margaery. “Have been causing shit on Sansa’s story and getting me riled up in her defence!”

“Oh grow up,” Arya scoffed, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. Jon outstretched a grateful hand towards her.

“Thank you!”

“No,” Arya said. “I was talking to you. You’re only riled up because you fancy Sansa and didn’t have the balls to ask her out.”

“I..I….I…” Jon spluttered as Arya left the room smirking over her shoulder and Sansa turned her wide blue eyes on him.

“You…do you?” she asked softly. Jon bit his lip.

“Well, I was hoping to be more romantic about this but uh…yeah,” he replied with a nervous shrug.

“And you guys have been teasing him about being my dragonknight?” she asked, looking around the room.

“It was Margaery pretending to be Willas!” Theon said giving Jon a thumbs up. “So, you know? There isn’t any competition really.”

“We just wanted to give you dorks a little push,” Margaery added. "And to be fair, Willas did join us for coffee!"

“It was pretty fun to tease him,” Rickon grinned, taking an apple from the bowl.

“Yeah it was,” Theon agreed with a grin. Jon huffed. He hated being teased.

Sansa hummed, a hand landing on his shoulder. “Well, a dragonknight usually gets a prize from his princess right?”

“Well, I suppose if you’re heading out anyway you could get a packet of Haribo,” Jon replied with a confused frown. Sansa laughed, placing a kiss on his brow.

“No sweetie,” she teased before she looked over at Theon. “You can tease all you want about him being my dragonknight. But then, he’s going to see me naked tonight and you never will.”

Jon, Theon and Rickon made similar choking sounds of arousal, disappointment and horror respectively. Sansa turned to Rickon’s horrified face.

“That’s right baby bro, your sister is getting laid tonight. We’ll try and be quiet since you’re in the room next door.”

The apple fell from Rickon’s hand as he made sounds of disgust before pushing from the table and running out of the room. The sound of ‘ew’ echoed down the hall.

“Come on,” Sansa said, taking his hand and dragging him from the chair. Jon swallowed thickly. Sansa paused as they passed Margaery, who smirked up at her. Sansa barely managed to bite back her smile. “You wish you were me right now.”

“Oh, I so do,” Margaery grinned. Jon looked at Theon, smirking at the dumbfounded expression in his face.

“I love you man!”


End file.
